Reawakening
by KaylandAva
Summary: I saw the grass and sun run towards me. Kneeling down to drown in the blood with me. "What's your name?" A soft but shaky voice questioned me. "I'm… Marinette." I gurgled, choking. My heart stopped.


**Hello again. I got this idea after reading some Miraculous stories on Wattpad and decided to make this. And no, I did not copy this. I only borrowed the idea of Marinette getting reborn from other people. That is it. Also, the beginning is not going to make any sense. So don't say, 'What the heck?! This doesn't make any sense!' Because it's not supposed to. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

The blood. Choking. Suffocating. It was everywhere. It was clogging my throat, and trickled out of my nose and mouth. I was lying in a pool of my own blood. Crimson liquid seeping into my clothes, my hair, my every pore. As if my body was trying to soak it up and survive.

As you can imagine, it didn't work.

I saw the grass and sun run towards me. Kneeling down to drown in the blood with me. I reached up, sure it was just my imagination. My hand was met with warm, soft skin. I opened my eyes wider. It was a struggle to just keep breathing. "What's your name?" A soft but shaky voice questioned me. I could finally see him.

The boy looked around my age. Golden hair and vivid green eyes were his most prominent features. At that point, I knew I was going to die. So I made a last, dying effort to answer his question. And I knew it would be the last thing I said.

"I'm… Marinette." I gurgled, choking. My heart stopped. I willed my eyes to flutter closed. I have no idea if I succeeded. But the last thing I saw, ingrained in my memory, was piercing, green eyes.

…..

I opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw someone. A figure. The person came into focus. I squinted my eyes at them to discern their face. It was an old chinese man with a red hawaiian shirt and a cane swung over his shoulder walking towards me. He looked transparent, as if he weren't really there. Who was this man? Where was I? What happened to me? Am I in heaven? Millions of thoughts, questions, and answers swarmed my overwhelmed brain.

The man's soothing voice grabbed my attention. "Welcome, Marinette. I am Master Fu, and you are in between the plains of the mortal world and the grounds of heaven and hell. You are in between everything. And the reason you are here, is because something went terribly wrong. Nothing went as it was supposed to. Your fate was wrenched from you. And we have no idea how."

I tried to process all that Master Fu had said but came up with a jumbled mess of words. "We?" I inquired. It was about the only part of his speech that I could comprehend at the moment. He chuckled, "Yes, we. And before you ask anymore questions, I want to give you a brief once-over of what is going to happen." I gaped at him; this man wasn't making any sense whatsoever!

Master Fu's expression turned serious. "As I said before, something went horribly wrong with your fate. And we are going to send you back to earth to fix it. Don't worry though. I will be there to guide you. And, eventually, you will be able to live the rest of your life freely." My jaw hit the ground.

He stared deeply into my eyes, his chocolate brown orbs boring into my very soul and essence. His eyes were pleading me to do as he asked. My wide eyes softened, and my mouth closed into an assuring smile. I had made up my mind, and I wasn't going to change it. I was going to go back to earth. The thought now made me giddy.

"I'll go." His face lit up, his face practically glowing, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Thank you. I know it must be hard to accept this."

"Anywho, are you alright if we go now? The sooner the better, as they say." I nodded at Master Fu's words. The sooner the better.

"Yes." My voice was soft, and sounded weak, but beneath it all, was emerging confidence. Master Fu nodded, proud of my decision. He reached towards my hand and gripped it firmly. "Hold on tight."

I almost didn't catch the rest of his sentence because of the swirl of what looked like ladybugs encircling us. They latched onto my body, lifting me off my feet. I squeaked in surprise; what was happening?! I tried to shake them off, but to no avail. I was frantically swinging my feet. It didn't do anything but swing us off balance. We teetered and righted almost instantly.

I stopped my struggling. It was fruitless. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened last, before I… died. Snippets of images flashed, chasing each other, dancing and swirling. I finally caught one. It was a tear, dropping into the roiling sea of crimson.

 **Sorry, this was so short! Oh my goodness! Anyways, my sister said that she would kill me if I didn't post anything, so, I decided to post something! I know, I don't stick to the same story and I don't make long chapters, but I swear guys, this one has me more inspired than anything else! Anywho, I wanted to ask you guys about what animes are the best. I haven't watched anime before and I don't know why so many people like it so I wanted to try it. Thanks for being so nice and considerate, and thank you for following and favoriting me and my stories!**


End file.
